The present technology relates to a method of detecting nucleic acids, a method of optically observing a sample and a fluorescent substance. More particularly, the present technology relates to a method of detecting nucleic acids, a method of optically observing a sample, both method being based on fluorescence emitted from the nucleic acids contacted with copper, and a fluorescent substance including copper and nucleic acids.